sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Birth of the Drakonian
Birth of the Drakonian is the first season of the Drakonia series which is a series based on The Flash, Drakonia, and other properties owned by DC Comics and Satanic Crusaders Productions. It coincides with Winter's Moon and is not to be confused with Trial of the Elements which is directly based on the first season of the CW show, The Flash. Synopsis Emily Elizabeth Mendel (Michelle Trachtenberg) comes off as a normal, young detective who works for the Central City Police Department until it is discovered that she is actually a creature known as a Mystic like the vigilante Lunar Wolf (Vanessa Morgan) in Star City. Using her newly discovered powers, Elizabeth must fight off other Mystics that threaten to take down Central City and maybe the world as she juggles a normal job, friends, heroics, and the main quest of finding a group of jewels called The Zodiac Gems. Cast Main Cast *'Michelle Trachtenberg as Detective Emily Elizabeth Mendel / Mother Nature '- The protagonist of the series who prefers to go by her middle name of Elizabeth is a Drakonian who unlocks her various elemental abilities. Best friend of Cisco Ramon, partner of Lorelai Snart, and is the main love interest of Harrison Wells. *'Troian Bellisario as Detective Lorelai Snart / Ice Princess' - The deuteragonist of the series becomes a meta-human after exposure to the cold weather and Elizabeth's Zodiac Gem. Youngest sister of Rogue Leonard Snart, partner of Elizabeth Mendel, and is the main love interest of Cisco Ramon. *'Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon' - Mechanical engineer at S.T.A.R Labs helps the heroines by developing gadgets and weapons for them to take down evil Mystics. Best friend of Elizabeth and main love interest of Lorelai Snart. Destined to become Vibe. *'Diana Agron as Dr. Claire Daniels' - ME at Central City Medical who becomes the healer of the group with her medical expertise. Close friend of Barry Allen and Iris West and is the main love interest of Barry Allen. Destined to become Gemma the Carbuncle Mystic. *'Andy Mientus as Dr. Hartley Rathaway' - Phyiscist partner of Harrison Wells also helps Cisco build the suits that Elizabeth and Lorelai use to conceal their identities and becomes close friends with Claire Daniels. He is deaf and uses a hearing aid, and is the main love interest of Sheldon Fox. Destined to become Pied Piper. *'Tom Cavanagh as Dr. Harrison Lawrence-Wells' - The mentor of the heroines who helps them understand their powers and fight Mystics. He was once held at A.R.G.U.S. for the deranged attempted murder of a man who tried to kill his wife and daughter and was once apart of the Suicide Squad. Now is crippled after a car accident that ultimately killed his wife. Father of Bianca Lawrence, older brother of Elizabeth Lawrence/Liberty Belle, uncle of Jesse Chambers, and is the main love interest of Elizabeth Mendel. Destined to become Hunter the Acinokonian. *'Scott Michael Foster as Dr. Nicholas Vermillion' - Harrison Well's physical therapist and good friend that helps him grieve over his wife's death and gives him the knowledge of Mystics like Elizabeth. The main antagonist of Birth of the Drakonian and seasonal love interest of Elizabeth Mendel. Recurring Cast *'Jesse L. Martin as Sergeant Joe West' - Father of Iris West and former partner of Elizabeth Mendel. He is also Barry's unofficial adopted father. *'Al Sapienza as Captain Fred Chyre' - The captain of the CCPD and former partner of Joe West. *'Grant Gustin as Barry Allen' - Forensic scientist at CCPD and good friend of Elizabeth and Lorelai and is the main love interest of Claire Daniels. Destined to become the second Flash. *'Candice Patton as Iris West' - Barry's young journalist best friend and Joe's only daughter who publishes various articles on the heroines she dubs 'The Femme-Fatales'. Main love interest of Theo Daniels. *'Sabrina Carpenter as Bianca Lawrence' - The only daughter of Harrison Lawrence-Wells and Tess Morgan who interested in Mystics. She is Jesse Chambers' cousin. *'Paul Wesley as Theo Daniels' - Lawyer older brother of Claire Daniels. Main love interest of Iris West. *'Devon Bostick' as Dr. Sheldon Fox - ME partner of Claire Daniels who is a huge fan of Iris' FF articles. He is the main love interest of Hartley Rathaway. *'Rick Cosnett' as Detective Eddie Thawne - Detective partner of Elizabeth while Lorelai rests in the hospital for an episode later becomes their third partner. Seasonal love interest of Lorelai Snart. *'Robbie Amell' as Ronnie Raymond - Engineer at S.T.A.R Labs and close friend of Cisco's. Seasonal love interest of Claire Daniels and destined to merge with the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M Matrix and fight Killer Frost. *'Danielle Panabaker' as Dr. Caitlin Snow - Bio-engineer at Mercury Labs. Destined to become Killer Frost. *'Malese Jow as Linda Park' - Works with Iris West and seasonal love interest of Barry Allen. *'TBA as Thomas Mendel' - A green Drakonian guard of the queen who raises Elizabeth when sent to Earth and marries the fairy, Chloe. **'TBA as a young Thomas Mendel'. *'TBA as Chloe Sullivan-Mendel' - A former fairy guardian of the queen who raises Elizabeth when Thomas i sent to Earth and the two marry. **'TBA as a young Chloe Sullivan'. *'Patrick Sabongui as Director David Singh' - Barry Allen's boss and recurring love interest of Hartley Rathaway. *'Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart' - A bank robber who is the older brother of Lorelai and has an interest in Elizabeth. Destined to become Captain Cold and leader of the Rogues. *'Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory' - Arsonist and best friend of Leonard Snart. Destined to become Heat Wave. *'Peyton List as Lisa Snart' - Younger sister of Leonard Snart and older sister of Lorelai has a thing for Cisco. Destined to become Golden Glider. Special Guest Stars *'Vanessa Morgan as Selena Merlyn / Lunar Wolf' - A Wolf Mystic from Star City who helps Elizabeth learn how to use her powers. Is close friends with Harrison Wells after meeting him at A.R.G.U.S. *'Dylan O'Brian as Tim Drake / Red Robin' - Former 3rd Robin sidekick of Batman is the vigilante partner of Selena. *'Dove Cameron as Rachel Rayne' - Hacker, close friend and the main love interest of Selena Merlyn/Lunar Wolf. *'Nina Dobrev as Andrea Rayne / Silver Fox' - Rachel's sister who is a Meta-human and main love interest of Oliver Queen. *'Cassie Scerbo as Elena Queen / Thunder Eagle' - Oliver's younger sister who is a Meta-human. *'Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow' - One of Selena's vigilante partners, ex-boyfriend of Laurel Lance, Elena's older brother, and main love interest of Andrea Rayne. Episodes All episodes will be split into 2 acts. The first act establishes the problem and the 2nd act is longer with the events leading up to the solution. Category:Vengie's Stories Category:The Flash FanFiction